Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discriminating device, and more particularly, to a discriminating device suitable as a device configured to discriminate the type of a recording material, which is mounted on an image forming apparatus such as a laser beam printer (LBP), a digital copying machine, and a multi-function printer (MFP).
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an image forming apparatus, in order to determine image forming conditions in accordance with the type of a recording material, there has been adopted a discriminating device configured to discriminate the type of a recording material.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-283670, there is disclosed a discriminating device configured to discriminate the type of a recording material by causing a plurality of light beams to enter the recording material from directions different from each other and analyzing the scattered light beams.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-283670, there are no consideration on the influence of parallelism of the plurality of light beams caused to enter the recording material on discrimination accuracy.